The Fallen Ones
by Praeceps
Summary: SMWK Peace is but an illusion. History has proven that one too many times. There is no peace; only conflict and the daily struggles in-between. I can never rest. And I will always be alone. That is all I know. That is all I remember. For now. R&R!
1. Prologue: Call of the Bloody Moon…

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

The prologue is a bit short; all my other chapters always follow a strict order of being above a 1000 words.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

**The Fallen Ones**

**Prologue: Call of the Bloody Moon…**

_Peace is but an illusion. History has proven that **one** too many times. There **is no peace; only conflict and the daily struggles  in-between.******_

_The only peace Earths creatures will** ever know is in death. The peaceful sleep of the slain as their blood seeps into the ground.**_****

_I can never rest. And I will always be alone. That is all I know. That is all I remember. For now._****

*******

From the moment I opened my eyes I knew something was not right. Nothing had been right for a long while in my life, ever since the day I'd opened my eyes and discovered I was standing alone and my friends were gone. It'd depressed me that there was nothing I could do about it, but at least they could be happy, even if _I could not. ****_

But today was different. Today was _special_.****

Something was horribly wrong, and not the kind of wrong were you think you forgot to lock the door on your way to school or where you remember that you have a test but can't for the life of yours remember in which subject; no, this type of wrong is like when you open your eyes and you realise that that horrid nightmare that you had wasn't a dream at all, and that if you look down under your bed you will see the most horrid pair of glowing eyes and hear the sound of crunching bones; and I had to smile knowing this, the first smile I'd smiled in a _very_ looong time, because now I knew that after this everything would be alright.****

It was the witching-hour. The time of night when the moon shines at its brightest, the dogs are out howling, the shadows come out from hiding, slithering about, the other stars come out to play, and I should be fast asleep.****

But not tonight. Tonight the moon called to my blood, and for once in such a long time I listened, could feel it sing out to me that _I am **not alone**_. Not _anymore_. It sang of bloodshed and need, of life and loss, of peace, the crimson song of the bloody moon. ****

There has only been a bloody moon once before. The last time I fled in fear of him. This time I will dance in the moonlight and go where it leads me. To where I was needed.****

When I opened my eyes I was not in my bed. I was not in my room, and not in my house. I was outside, looking up at the moon.****

It was the full moon and there were no clouds. The trees where far apart, but close enough to provide shelter. The wind was still mild from the summer and played with my hair, making it whirl around me, creating a silver glow that reminded me of home.****

And there was blood, everywhere.****

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Well… there's not much to say yet, is there… Um… see you next chapter when things actually start?_**

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	2. Chapter 1: I am tired…

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

This chapter has no Sailor Moon in it yet. We'll see that next time.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 1: I am tired…**

Schwarz and Weiss had been fighting again.

It had been Farfarello's fault. He had been restless. He was always restless on the full moon ('God knows why,' thought Crawford), and on this night when the moon shone red he had finally escaped his confines. 

Schwarz had been in the park when they found him. The Berserker's trail was an easy one to follow: Just follow the trickle of blood from Farfarello's many attempts at hurting his god.

The park was littered with corpses. Park-dwellers everywhere had lost their lives, no mercy had been spared. The Berserker had done a thorough job, they could only thank the gods that it had happened at night and not in broad daylight. It had cut the losses. Though not by much.

Farfarello was standing serenely in a patch of moonlight, covered in blood, gazing up at a monument. It was an angel. A marble angel standing tall, reaching out to passers-by, a serene smile on her pale white face. Some blood had splattered across her face, but the statue still smiled; ever forgiving.

An unreadable look crossed the Irishman's face as he gazed into the angels face, his cold emotionless stare meeting the gentle eyes of the marble woman. The latest victim of his, a little girl, lay at his feet, still alive, shivering.

"There is no peace."

The voice broke through the silence so suddenly that Crawford thought he might have imagined it, but both Schuldig and Nagi were looking at Farfarello as well; Nagi with a worried frown, Schuldig in silent bemusement. It was rare that the Berserker spoke, and never in such a defiant voice. And to a statue none the less…

Studying the statue closer, they noticed the plac. 

"In memory of peace," Schuldig read out loud, amusement clear in his voice as he glanced at the other two members of Schwarz before turning back to their insane friend.

Farfarello was bending down gracefully, picking up the shivering bundle at his feet, his eye never leaving the angels soulful eyes as he cradled the child in his arms. The child sighed contently, not showing any sign of fear as she snuggled closer into the man known as Berserker's embrace.

"Weiss is here," Schuldig muttered, nodding his head in their direction as four people stepped out of the shadows, armed. Kritiker had sent them.

Neither of the two older Schwarz members eyes left the scene in front of them, of Farfarello softly cradling the small street rat in the pale moonlight, ignoring Weiss as they snuck closer. 

The lone madman made an ethereal yet haunting vision; the blood covered angel smiling gently down at him in the background as a bloody knife caressed the sleeping child snuggled in his arms, the moonlight making his silver hair glow softly as the mild night wind played with it.

Nagi kept a weary eye on the rival assassins, but the team of four showed no interest in them, eyes intent on the child in Farfarello's arms. 'This must be a rescue mission then,' he thought to himself, sighing in relief.

"There is no peace. There never was." 

'Such a quiet voice Farfarello had,' Nagi mused, watching the emotionless face of the Berserker stroking the child. There was something undeniably sad about the picture he made, standing alone, however cold Farfarello tried to be…

Sliding the blade over her skin, Farfarello continued his speech, oblivious to all his surroundings:

"Peace is but an illusion created by God to bring comfort."

The child opened her eyes, not flinching at the blade resting on her cheek. Her smile was sad, her eyes old. As old as his. 

"You will live," he whispered sadly, the knife nicking a small wound in her flesh. 

"You will suffer." Another shallow cut joined the first. A small drop of crimson welled up.

"And then you will slowly decay, only to begin the cruel circle all over again." A third cut appeared as two pair of old eyes met each other.

Weiss was entranced, watching such a different Farfarello. He seemed almost sane; sad, were it not for his surroundings, a park full of carnage.

A sad, but serious frown crossed the silver haired youth as he watched a single drop of blood slide down the child's chin. Her eyes were drooping, tired from the blood loss, slowly dying from previous wounds.

Stroking her hair, he whispered into her ear, "I can never know rest. God will not let me. But…" 

Pausing the hand that was holding the knife, he brought the blade closer to her tiny neck, letting it rest there, across her veins. The child watched him, without fear, eyes drooping yet still focused on him. Trusting.

Braking that gaze he'd held for so long with the child he held, his single amber eye returned to the angel's, defiant. "The only peace Earths creatures will** _ever_ know is in death. The peaceful sleep of the slain as their blood seeps into the ground." **

His gaze turned back to the quiet child in his arms, eye intense in his cold conviction, "And only _I_ can give them that. Only I can give them _Peace_…"

 "Do you want that peace? Do you want to sleep?" he asked the child, voice soft, steady, serious… sad. "Or do you want to live Gods way? Wait for it to begin all over again, the fighting, the suffering; the never ending circle?"

Weiss was getting antsy as Farfarello's speech progressed, but the knife was much too close and as long as there was a chance of saving the child… they couldn't risk attacking. He _might_ listen to her…

Brown hair fluttered around the soft heart shaped face of the girl as the wind blew mild. Even in her filthy rags stained red with blood, a contrast to her pale thin skin, she was the epitome of childish innocence. Only her eyes betrayed her, those big grey orbs had seen things no child should know of. A good majority of the Berserkers victims had been homeless, like her, resting in the park, but not all of them. And a life was a life, none the less, thought Aya.

The other three members of Schwarz had been standing just as silently as their rivals, watching their friend interact with the child. There was something surreal about the whole conversation, of a melancholic Farfarello; as if they had all taken a step out of time and reality. 

"Whatever you do, Schuldig, Nagi," Crawford glanced at them meaningfully, "_Do _Not_ interfere." Both Schuldig and Nagi glanced back at him, eyes full of unease, but nodded at him. _

Crawford could easily understand their feelings, the situation was getting to him as well. Something was _very_ different about the Irishman tonight.

The girl-child looked up uncertainly on her guardian angel. That was what he must be, holding her as he was, with his silver hair and golden eye. 

He was warm. But _so_ sad. You could see it in his eye. 

She frowned; she hadn't understood all he said, but she got the gist of it. He could help her. She trusted him.

"Would you let me go if I said no?"

Her tiny child's voice filled with curious innocence pierced the darkness, startling many of the solemn men watching the scene. Aya strained his ears to hear Berserkers reply; a lot rode on his answer. If he said no, they would have to attack him immediately to save the girl.

Farfarello studied the tiny child in his arms intently before he answered quietly: "Just this once."

"Why?"

The genuine curiosity in her eyes as she looked at him, filled with naïve trust, wanting to know why he would spare her when he would not all the others made him answer. 

"Because you did not run. Because you did not flinch. Because you're not afraid. Because you have no power." 

Glancing up at the moon he continued, "Because the moon is bleeding once again, and I can be sad and remember just this *one* day. Because I am tired, and I know that I can never rest in peace. Because I know that if I ask, then you can never come back; and though you have never been happy, you will know peace at last."

Wide eyes were shining on him, full of trust; small hands came up carefully around his neck, turning his face back to her as she hugged him; her tiny face tilted up as she whispered into his ear, for him and him alone: "Don't be sad. I'm tired and you feel nice. Warm," she sighed, hugging tighter, "I wanna sleep. Make the cold go away… stay warm forever. Give me peace…"

Everyone around them were on edge. Schwarz warily watching Weiss now, more than Farfarello, while Weiss were waiting for a chance to grab the hostage of the Berserker; both of teams showed interest when the girl slipped from his grasp to suddenly give him a hug after his speech. Schuldig made some lewd comment about the Irishman while everybody else tensed waiting for the girl's answer.

The girl let go of him, ending the hug. Leaning back on the one hand still holding her, she breathed out "Thank you", making the two tense teams relax momentarily; before she smiled as she bared her neck to him, just as Farfarello exploded into action slashing at her with his silver knife.

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Yes, well hm… That was honestly not planned quite like that. Farfarello came off a bit more melancholic than I'd planned. But I'm going to state that there's a valid reason why he's acting so out of character, and it's only for a little while anyway…_**

****

**_I'm not sure what rateing to put on this fic, but do to some topic, and maybe blasphemy, I'm going to say R for now. If you think it isn't nessassary, DO TELL ^-^_**

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	3. Chapter 2: …so let me rest

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 2: …so let me rest.**

Blood sprayed everywhere, though most drops rained down on Farfarello and the angel-statue, soaking them crimson red. The body of the girl fell limply to the ground, her face still shining with her last smile, as serene as the angel's, flecks of blood doting her face.

Weiss was in chaos; Ken and Omi both looking wide-eyed and lost, while Aya stood back numbly in shock, none of them capable of absorbing the fact of such a young child committing suicide. 

Only Yohji reacted to Berserkers version of a mercy killing, sprinting towards him in a rage, his wire pulled out ready to fight.

Farfarello was standing calmly in the moonlight. He would have made a serene picture looking down at a sleeping child next to the marble statue, but they all knew the child was not sleeping and both the angel and him were dripping _her_ blood.

As Yohji closed in on him, Farfarello turned towards him, face gone cold and withdrawn once again, "Are you going to put me to rest now, kitten?" 

Yohji snarled at him, wire flung out ready to loop around his target. "You can fucking count on it, you bastard!!!"

The only reply that Balinese got in return was a mocking smile as Berserker caught his wire in his hand, not even flinching as it cut his flesh. That manic glint had returned to his eyes, not a sound escaping his lips.

"What's going on, Brad? I can't read Farf," Schuldig elbowed Crawford, half whining, half worried; Schuldig didn't like not knowing peoples thoughts, and especially not knowing what _Farfarello's intentions was frightening. _

Crawford himself was frowning, trying to puzzle out what little clear-sight he could get from his visions. All he knew was that they couldn't help Farfarello this time, whatever was going to happen had to happen.

Raising his dagger, the same silver dagger covered in the young girl's blood, the Berserker gave manic grin to his opponent, licking it lazily before tossing it casually aside. Getting in a lazy stance, he raised his arm and beckoned Yohji, taunting him, still fisting Balinese's wire.

An intricate dance followed. Yohji aggressively attacking Farfarello, trying to ensnare him in his wire, while the Berserker merely grinned, dancing away, ducking all barbs and loops sent his way, leading the frustrated Weiss member back to his team-mates.

Dodging Balinese's attacks, Farfarello sprinted through the bloodstained grass towards the other Weiss crew, who were still in shock, silently watching the two fighting, his arm drawing out the small dagger hidden in his bandages. 

"Naughty kittens," he scolded Aya, eye gleaming with cruel amusement; shaking the dagger at him mockingly, before flinging it full force; the dagger landing full hilt into the tree trunk, inches from Omi's head. 

"Show your claws, Weiss," he breathed down the redheads ear, dancing away before Abyssinian could react, narrowly missing Balinese's deadly wire yet again.

Fighting this Farfarello was nothing like the normal Berserker, Weiss soon discovered. _This Farfarello, though still silent and ever grinning, was toying with them; never attacking, dodging their combined attacks of bugnuk's, katana's and wire, and still luring all of them into targeting each other. _

None of their attacks had hit him, not even once; and they were butchering each other in the process, making them look more like foolish armatures than the skilled assassins that they were. Farfarello was aware of their every move, of their every thought and breath, speaking of a deadly intelligence. As he moved through his graceful martial dance, they were all aware that if he were to draw a weapon, that dance would prove fatal for them, urging them to fight all the harder to overpower him, to preserve their lives.

Schwarz had never seen Berserker battle with such skill before; possessing such fluid grace. It was like watching an artist as he danced around them all, weaving around them, never missing a beat, manipulating them all to follow his chosen path.

Crawford couldn't help but worry, though he remained aloof on the outside. Farfarello obviously knew what he was doing, reading their moves, and he was never endangered, but what were his intentions dancing this dance of death? Weiss were injuring themselves, but the cuts were never serious. Just enough to make them bleed, not incapacitate them. Teasing them, enraging them further. 

What was Farfarello's ploy? What was he trying to do? Exactly whose death was the madman trying to weave?

Omi watched from the outside, his other team-mates attacking the Berserker. He was slowly leading them into a spiral, an indecipherable one were it not for the wire that he was still clutching in his fist. But as the spiral got tighter and tighter, he would slowly get trapped, cornered by his three opponents, trapped. Why would he do such a thing?

There was nothing Omi could do, but aim his bow gun as the madman stepped into the nexus of his deadly spiral.

As they continued fighting, Aya noticed that while Berserker was still grinning as they got closer and closer to hitting him, the crazy gleam in his one shining eye faded. Abyssinian was worried.

Yohji's rage had slowly mellowed as the battle progressed, letting Balinese's training and calculating gaze slowly emerge. Yet his attacks were still lacking, less coordinated or precise due to Berserker's handful of metal wire. But he was getting closer…

Ken was getting tired. They'd been fighting for a while now, and they still hadn't landed a single hit on the Berserker. He was sore from all the bruises and cuts he had gotten from the others missing their target and angry that the madman kept mocking them, toying with them every step of the way.

As his foot finally reached the centre, Farfarello raised his eyes to meet the forth Weiss member. 

Time stood still for a second, as Omi and the one codenamed the Berserker stared into each others eyes. Omi raised his bow sadly as Farfarello's grin grew brighter. He knew now what the madman wanted.

"NOW, KITTEN!!" the Berserker howled as he raised his arms, spinning; trapping himself in the tightening wire as it cut into his flesh, binding him.

Omi fired his bow gun, twisting quickly. 

The ampoule hit Aya, startling him, before he dropped to the floor, unconscious, just as the other two fell upon the Irish. 

Ken flinched as he saw Aya go down by Bombay's darts, throwing him off course, merely cutting Farfarello in the stomach instead of a more fatal wound, and knocking Yohji down.

"STOP!! IT'S WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO DO!!!" Omi screamed at them as he raced down the grass towards them, "HE'S TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!"

Sinking to his knees, Farfarello grinned, not lifting a finger now that he had gotten what he wanted. 

"Clever kitten," he smiled, looking down at them, even from his kneeling position, the wire cutting deeper with each breath he took. 

Examining the wound in his stomach, which though causing no internal damage, was bleeding a lethal amount of fluid, he smiled coldly up at Bombay, "Much too late though."

Nagi ripped loose from Schuldig's hold. He hadn't interfered, but he damn sure was going to be there when his friend died; to hell with what Oracle thought of that.

Weiss hardly acknowledge Schwarz joining them. Ken and Yohji were staring at Farfarello as if he'd lost his head, while Omi was administrating the antidote to the sleeping Aya.

The wire slowly uncoiled from the silver haired youth, courtesy of Nagi. Crawford and Schuldig stood solemnly behind him, watching the wounded Irishman.

Without the hard metal wire to hold him up, Farfarello collapsed on the ground. His eye closed, as if in sleep; a smile still on his face, though this one was no longer mocking or cold. 

To Nagi it seemed fit that he would only smile happily as he lay dying.

"Hmph. Seems he got his peace," Yohji spat out contemptuously, eyeing the forgotten massacre that the madman left in his wake.

_"No!"_

Spinning around, the assassins searched the area. People seeing them standing in the middle of a massacre would be _Bad._

A beautiful girl was standing in the moonlight. The very same patch of moonlight where Schwarz had found Farfarello not an hour ago.

She was clothed in a long silken dress, the very colour of moonlight. Golden moons crossed her breasts in an ornate pattern, pearls and golden thread hugging her torso. A huge bow rested at the small of her back, gathering all the material, keeping the dress form hugging, yet billowing. A fairy dress.

Her silver hair blew in an invisible breeze, gathered in two unusual ponytails trailing to the ground, reflecting the moonlight she stood in, creating a simple glow. Pearls adorned her hair, weaved in intricate patterns, making her appear more angelic and pure.

A glowing crescent moon was shining from beneath her silver locks, resting between her eyebrows, signifying that this was no mere human.

_"No."_

Her silver eyes filled with tears, her sadness radiating off her as she looked down heartbroken on the fallen Farfarello.

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Do I really have to tell you who the girl is?_**

****

**_Well, I believe Farf is a bit back in character, though not quite yet…Wonder how long it'll take. Hmm…_**

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	4. Chapter 3: I thought I was alone…

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

Wow… Not a single flamer for killing Farfarello. Don't you guys like him?

So enjoy!!

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 3: I thought I was alone…**

_In my dreams, I see a door; and I know that as soon as that door opens, my world will change **forever**…_

***

In a park, in Tokyo, seven figure were standing. Six of them were gazing at the seventh, a pixie-woman weeping for something none of them could comprehend.

Aya came awake, sporting a mild headache, compliments of Omi's concoction. It was no fun waking up in a pool of blood, especially when that blood belonged to one of your most hated nemesis's; it left him feeling rather sticky and repulsed by the strong coppery smell surrounding him. 

At least it wasn't _his_ blood.

However befuddled Abyssinian's mind was, he was still a skilled assassin. Having confirmed that _'yes, he was alive'_ the next step would be to survey his surroundings. He had already confirmed that the body next to him was indeed the fallen Berserker; whether or not he was alive was not relevant; he would not be alive much longer, not with _that_ amount of blood lost.

Several pairs of feet stood scattered around him, making him aware that _more than just _Weiss_ were standing by him, _Schwarz_ must be there too. But no one was fighting. Everyone was quiet; an eerie quiet. Facing the same way, judging by their boots. _

Aya sat up, turning to see what had caught the interest of so many cold assassins. He was instantaneously as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

The girl was standing, trembling slightly, holding her hands clasped in front of her mouth, either from horror or sorrow; crying silent tears. Her eyes never left the bleeding form of Farfarello. 

Did she think that they had done it? Omi thought surveying the park littered with corpses. It might look that way, since none had witnessed the madman at work, only his downfall.

A stray hand lightly rose to touch her hair, her eyes flicking between the locks of hair floating on the breeze around her and Farfarello's silver strands, cut short with jagged ends.

_"Silver… His hair is silver…" she whispered in a trance, voice soft and wondering; dreaming; eyes going blank as she stepped closer, her gown flowing behind her._

'She's in shock,' Crawford thought to himself, watching the vapid gaze she sent them as she walked past them, as if they were not there.

Yohji stepped in front of her, face set carefully in a gentle comforting smile, blocking both her path and view of the slain assassin. Girls were _his forte and this girl was obviously confused; he slipped into his damsel-in-distress mode._

"Babe," the girl looked up at him, eyes clearing a little, the silver in them sparkling, "Babe, that's not who you think it is. He's a madman. Come along with me now, and we'll get you home."

She merely ignored him, continuing around him towards the Irishman. 

Helpless and not quite sure what to do he looked at the others, shrugging. They couldn't manhandle her, not while she was in shock, and she might scream. This was a _very public park._

The girl sank down on the grass, beside Farfarello, blood staining her pure white gown as it pooled around her. A tentive hand, shaking slightly, reached out, hesitating, before it started to stroke the silver hair of the seemingly sleeping youth. Her other hand reached out, a bit more sure than the first, sliding down his bare arm, tracing his flesh.

_"You're real. You're alive."_

The awe and relief was evident in her soft voice, which both eased and disturbed Aya. Eased because the girl was not screaming her head off, surrounded by corpses and blood; disturbed him, because she was _not_ screaming about corpses and blood, instead stroking the hair of a scarred madman who was either dead _or_ dying.

Tears trailed down her chin as she lifted his hand, holding it to her cheek, cradling his arm lovingly in her lap. 

Closing her eyes, she smiled sadly, sighing. 

_"Farfarello…"_

That name. That _one_ name that said so _much_. She knew him? Nagi glanced surprised at Schuldig and Crawford who both shook their heads. They didn't know her either.

Omi gazed at the pixie-girl, eyes full of sad sympathy; she had really _known him, how ever odd that may be, and she had obviously cared. Bending down, he touched her shoulder, gaining her attention._

"Miss? You knew him? You knew Farfarello?"

She looked up, eyes full of confusion, leaking crystal tears from big silver orbs; her lips trembled as she tried to answer, still clutching at Farfarello's hand, "I-I, I was lonely… I-I've been alone for so long…" Shaking her head at unbidden memories surfacing, she continued, brokenly, closing her eyes, "He promised… He promised…" 

Whirling away from Omi unexpectedly, she attacked the Berserker, rage in her eyes, pounding on his chest with her tiny fists, whispering furiously at him, "You promised, Farfarello. You swore you'd outlive us all; that you'd be the last to die!!" 

As her voice rose, so did her fury.

"I am alive, Farfarello. I am still alive!!"

Yohji and Ken dragged her off him as she got louder, grabbing each their arm and hauling her away. She was becoming hysterical and they needed to subdue her if they were to escape unnoticed. She was fighting with all her might, struggling to get back to pounding on the dead mans chest, screaming at him. 

"Wake up, Farfarello!! WAKE UP!! YOUR PEACE IS AN _ILLUSION_, FARFARELLO; YOU CAN _NEVER_ REST!!! YOUR BLOOD WILL NOT LET YOU!!!! _YOUR BLOOD WILL NOT LET YOU!!!! FARFARELLO, WAKE UP!!!!_"

She wrenched free from their grasp, as if they were nothing; eyes filled with an unnatural glow, her crescent shining brighter. 

Nagi was frightened, she looked dangerous; feral yet beautiful; her silver hair beginning to billow around her, swirling in violent tides; as she moved with purpose, back to the patch of moonlight where Farfarello lay.

As she progressed, the glow slowly faded, her movements loosened; her voice filled the night air, soft and calm again.

"Are you _tired, Farfarello? Did you want to __hide from the Bloody Moon? Are you __broken, Farfarello?"_

Schwarz and Weiss were inching towards each other. The girl was clearly insane, and just as dangerous as the dead man she was talking to. 

Usually Schwarz would never even consider staying anywhere near the other team, but Nagi was terrified, Schuldig couldn't read her, and Crawford _really didn't want to take a crack shot at her with his gun._

There was safety in numbers, and with that girl, they needed numbers. Something was _very wrong about her._

Kneeling over Farfarello, the girl smiled timidly at the cowering assassins, her hands betraying her feelings of shame, of showing her distress; fingers pulling on her silver tresses. Closing her eyes, more tears fell. "I can't do it, Farfarello," she whispered, "I can't be alone." 

Looking back up at the distant figures watching her, she sobbed helplessly, "I'm falling apart."

Omi shifted nervously from foot to foot. They _really_ should have left the park by now; it was getting late… or rather, it was getting early. But the girl… the girl, whatever she was, had not moved from the Irishman's chest, alternating between sobbing and praying to him to wake up. Omi felt sorry for her, insane as she was; dead people simply did not wake up again. Farfarello was gone…

Her sobbing died down as time passed, and she merely lay over him; staring into space. Eyes abruptly narrowed, the fog clearing from them, as she straightened into a regal pose. 

"I am done waiting! I will not brake!! I would use the crystal, before that happened!!" she spoke, voice full of fierce determination, cupping her hands.

Crawford barely saw what happened next, only his psychic intuition letting him see a few seconds ahead. 

He was as shocked as anyone when the girl went from kneeling above the Berserker, her hands coming forward to cup something, as if about to call something forth; before she was merciless flung across the clearing, suspended above ground by a hand gripping her throat, making her feet dangle.

It was Farfarello's hand; and his eye was open, glaring at her.

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Okay, so everybody knows who the girl is. But till Weiss and Schwarz find out, I'll stick to referring to her as _'the girl'.**

**_So, 'the girl' might seem a bit out of character, but giving what's happened to her (I'm not teeeeelling!!) and her type of personality, can you blame her?_**

**_Stay tooned for more!!!_**

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	5. Chapter 4: One day you will have to choo...

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 4: One day you will have to choose…**

Ken's mind was reeling. Farfarello was _up_. Farfarello was _walking. __Farfarello _was supposed to be dead_ from the stomach wound _Ken_ gave him!_

This, he decided, was not a good day.

Farfarello _was up walking. He was staring quite emotionlessly at his captive, showing no signs of recognition as he held her in the air by her throat. Then again, he wasn't showing signs of having been wounded either, except for the ripped clothing, and they'd all seen him bleeding._

The girl was handling the situation remarkably well; she was neither gloating, at haven been proven right, nor cringing in horror, at being proven right. The two were simply staring at each other; she, hanging limply from his hand, looking down; he, gripping her throat, looking up at her; both emotionlessly locked in gaze, studying each other.

It was Farfarello that broke the silence, letting go of his hold, making the girl tumble to the ground in a heap. Staring her down, he crossed his arms; his single eye fixed on her. 

"Naughty rabbit," he snapped at her, the only sign of his annoyance; turning around and striding towards the rest of his team, who were still standing next to Weiss in semi-shock.

"Farfarello?"

He stopped, back turned to her; waiting, yet not acknowledging her presence. Standing still; an unmoving statue. Weiss stood bare meters from him, watching his reactions. 

His faced had closed off what little emotion it usually conveyed; cold, shoulders tense, his only eye staring into the distance, unblinking, seeing straight through them. In the dark, he could be mistaken for a ghost, shadows clouding his features.

"Are you--. Do you--," she started, licking her lips nervously, unsure how to begin. Gathering her courage, she tried again. 

"Do you know who I am?" she questioned timidly, hands folded, as if in silent prayer. She was sitting in the grass where he'd dropped her, legs tucked neatly to her side, her lacy dress spread over them. She looked lost and fragile; vulnerable, as she sat staring into her lap guiltily.

There was silence. 

Eight people watching, waiting for the silent one to answer, but no answer came forth. He merely stood there; stiff, cold, unrelenting…

'His eyes are like ice,' Nagi thought, shivering, 'Impenetrable.' Not even Schuldig could read Farfarello's thoughts without permission.

"Farfarello…" his shoulders tensed, imperceptible to the untrained eye; he was getting annoyed.

"…do you remember me?" she tried again, her musical voice hanging in the air; uncertain.

Without warning, he had turned facing her; a sardonic smile on his face as he tapped his temple with a silver dagger, a dagger that should, by all laws of physics, still be in a tree trunk. Mockingly he took a step closer, making her flinch when she saw the blood trickling from the shallow cuts the dagger left with each tap.

"I know a Bunny Rabbit when I see one," he teased, mocking smile widening as he licked his blood off the blade, before turning serious again, a steely glint in his eyes. 

"Are you the rabbit of the moon, girl?" he growled low, beckoning her towards him, throwing a warning glare at Weiss; Schwarz knew too well not to interfere with the madman's games. 

Bending low, as she rose on her toes, he whispered in her ear, "This evil ghost remembers a lot, Bunny Rabbit. We remember the blood we spilt, the lives we took, the misery we bring; and that is _all_ we know, Baby Rabbit."

Pushing her away, making her stagger back a few steps before she regained her balance, he made as to turn. Her hand shot out, catching his arm, pleading eyes searching his own. "Please," she begged, "I need to know."

She was glowing, her skin reflecting the shine of the moon. Her dress swayed wildly in time to her fluctuating power, creating a soft rustling sound as the magically white lace whipped around her. The crescent on her forehead burned a blearing gold, her silver-white bangs swirling around them both from her two odango-ponytails. Her eyes shone a deep silver, full of desperate hope and longing, the colour so dark it reflected the midnight sky, and the powerful orbs were fastened on him. She looked both feral and regal in her desperate plight, his arm grasped firmly between her fists.

Farfarello broke the stare, shrugging her tight fist off of him, not caring about the power radiating off her. Everything about him seemed weary, tired. 

Maybe even the Berserker can grow tired of fighting, Nagi thought, eyeing his friends shoulders slump in defeat.

A single golden eye rose from the ground, for once showing feelings besides cold fury or gleeful bloodlust. It swept around the clearing, evaluating each face watching him intently, letting them see into his mind for once, before moving on to the next. 

A tired gaze is what met them; an ancient soul, full of hurt and sorrow, eyes laden with unwanted knowledge… of Pride… Rage… Pain… Loss… 

Farfarello looked _old_. Beaten, as the blood trickled down his chin.

Pausing at the angel statue, his eye found its sanctuary, when none could meet his gaze. A wistful sigh escaped his lips as his eye roamed over the Angel of Peace, his face softening at her tender smile.

With a softness none had ever heard him use, he spoke, his eyes never straying from the angel as he answered the young maiden. "Go to sleep, Little Bunny," he said, voice filled with sad patience, raising his eye to meet hers yet again, "Go to bed, Little Rabbit. There is nothing for you here…"

Her eyes brightened with the sheen of tears, though few broke free from them. A brave smile graced her face, though her face betrayed her sadness. Slipping a hand out from the folds of her dress, she lightly stroked his cheek, a silver sparkle lingering from her touch, erasing the blood marring his face, and healing him.

"That's okay," she murmured softly, eyes filled with unvoiced gratefulness, "That's all I need for now…"

"Besides," she smiled, eyes twinkling through her tears, "There's always tomorrow. And as long as you're alive, there's always hope." 

Taking a step closer, her smile brightened, filled with trusting warmth. 

"And I'm not alone. Not anymore…" she whispered, closing her eyes, a playful smile resting on her face as she leaned into him. Soft lips briefly brushed his chin, a chaste kiss filled with affection, before she darted swiftly away, leaving behind a startled Farfarello. 

Cupping her hands together, she called out to them from a distance, with no regard to the time of night or the bodies strewn across her feet.

"I lost you once, Farfarello, the night the moon shone red and you slew for the first time. I WILL NOT _run_ this time. I have _done my running. I have __done my hiding. __I am _NOT_ __afraid __anymore._

"You made a promise, Farfarello, you swore on the Holy Tower of Prayers. _'I swear on the blood smeared on the __Holy__Tower__,' you said, _'that my soul will be the last to go. You will have your peace, Selene. Your people will die, their lies will crumble, and their ruins lie in blood. Only** the damned will walk the Earth, alone, and "****Peace" will be my message.'**__

"We are the last, Farfarello, and we have _both_ paid the price. I know your secret and I _will not_ loose you again. Your blood calls to me _too much now, sharing the same taint…_

"Only you can kill me, Farfarello…" she trailed off, heartbroken; sounding lost, unsure of herself. "Only you can help me die."

A silver dagger lay in her palm, limp as she offered it to him, arm outstretched. It was a beautiful dagger; ornate moons etched into it with gold, making it look more like a ceremonial dagger than a weapon meant to kill.

He did not take it, refusing to even look at the woman holding it.

Sad eyes looked back at the silent figure as she spoke, solemnly, "Someday you will have to choose, Farfarello. One day you cannot hide." 

And with that she turned, walking away from them, leaving the dagger behind.

Schuldig tried to pick up the ornate weapon, being the nearest of them all, but it melted into moonbeams at his touch, rematerialising in front of the silent Irishman. 

The silver haired youth stared at the dagger as it hovered in front of him, not touching it, before his gaze returned to the mysterious girl that no one knew. Turmoil seemed to cloud his single golden eye as he watched her leave.

_'Someday you will have to choose, Farfarello…'_

"Did you know that girl, Farfarello?" Nagi's curious voice floated through the air, as they all stepped closer. Too much weird things had happened for them to fight against each other this night, and they were all still slightly weary of the seemingly risen from the dead Berserker.

_Someday you will have to choose…_

Somewhere a decision was made…

Closing his eyes, lips parted, a young man spoke a word that none had heard him speak before.

"Serenity…"

The girl stopped. Frozen.

His voice grew stronger as he opened his eye, gazing at her unblinkingly as he spoke, eye blazing.

"Serenity was your name… Serenity of the Light. Serenity of the Moon. Serenity, the purest of the Lunari and daughter of the Queen. Serenity… the only one who cried for me… Serenity Is You; both in body and spirit…"

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Right, I think I'm quite pleased with this chapter (this would be where this statement comes back to bite me in the ass ^-^)_**

**_Finally we actually get the name of 'the girl', yes it is Serenity and yes she is in her princess form at the moment, we will be seeing Usagi, but not yet…_**

**_Now, some are wondering how Farfarello knows her… The thing is, I'm not telling (yes, I am a bastard). You can guess all you like, but their past has been fully planned and you'll be seeing more of it (one hint: it's the parts written _'italics'_). To be perfectly honest, it's the future I'm not entirely sure of. I mean I know some main points, but not all. But I'm not too worried as the destination is only _half__**** the fun…**

****

**_Ooc-ness is… oh hell, tough shit, their staying that way!!!_**

****

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	6. Chapter 5: I can never win…

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 5: I can never win…**

_A door silently opens, a huge door that has never opened before._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Serenity."_

***

"Serenity."

The name seemed to float on the wind. Testing it. Tasting it. 

'_Serenity…'_

She was standing there, letting the wind caress her. Silver hair framed her pale face, bringing out the darkness of her eyes. An angel, frozen in time. 

'_Serenity…'_

Yes, that was the maidens name… And as her name was spoken, she became that name; her smile spreading across her face, a soft gentle smile, warming peoples hearts; her eyes, once dark with sorrow, sparkled as the stars were reflected in twin mirrors; radiating the calm peace of the cosmos, comforting, embracing, all forgiving. 

For that _one moment, when her eyes shone bright, promising something better, all was right with the world. Aya's sister was awake again, Omi had a family, Yohji's partner still lived, and Ken had not been betrayed; Crawford was not bound to Estet, Nagi wasn't alone anymore, and Schuldig's mind was finally quiet…_

They were happy…

And in the middle of this frozen landscape two ancient souls met once again…

"You remember…" 

The look of pure awe on her face as she whispered those words warmed their hearts as they felt her joy.

The other remained silent, emotionally detached, as he gave a slight nod in answer. Yet even his features softened momentarily in her soft glowing presence before hardening again.

"I never forgot…"

The softness of the voice was a complete opposite to his grave face as he gazed steadily at her, arms crossed, a forbidding presence.

Puzzlement marred her features, warring with hurt; she was stubborn, not wanting to understand what he was saying. 

"And you wouldn't have…?" she left the rest unsaid, hanging in the air, unspoken. Everybody understood what she was thinking… _'You wouldn't have spoken. You were going to leave me.'_

A hush fell upon the group, none knowing what to say. This girl had come from nowhere and seemingly brought Farfarello back to life with her screaming grief. This girl knew Farfarello, knew something about him, something from the past, and had deemed him worthy of living, worthy to cry for. This girl had revealed that she was all alone, separated from her people, and that her very sanity depended on him, and he had rejected her…

_"Why?"_

_Why would you not speak? __Why did you not care? __Why did you give false hope? __Why am I always left alone? __Why am I here? __Why are you leaving me? _Why_ did this happen? _Why_ am I crying?_

The anguish in her eyes at this one spoken word, as all these million _why's ripped through her mind, trying to understand just that, __Why? leaving her in turmoil as she shook, crying blinding tears as she broke._

Warm arms encircled her, holding her close as she shook, letting her collapse against his chest and let someone else be strong, just for this little while.

A head lent down, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, mirroring her; a soothing pose from a forgotten childhood, the only move to comfort her has they stood, chin to chin, one lending support, the other taking it.

"I cannot help you, Serenity," a quiet voice whispered, close by; soft, straight forward, familiar, yet unyielding, even as he comforted her.

"I know," she smiled through her tears as she gazed into Farfarello's eye, knowing it was the simple truth. She _had_ known, deep down. All that was left now to do was to smile, Farfarello deserved it, needed it after she had forced him.

As the girl, Serenity, stopped shaking, they stepped apart; Farfarello standing silent, watching her with omnibus cloud surrounding him; she, wiping at the last of her tears before she stepped back into her role as an angel. The assassins stood passive, watching the two, waiting for what would happen next, but all had their weapons close to them. The two were volatile, and had both displayed emotions and powers that left them weary, uncertain of them.

The last tear gone, Serenity put back on her cracked mask. Giving a half glance around the immediate area she tried a smile, giving a half laugh as she surveyed all the slaughter surrounding her. 

Folding her arms around herself, she met Farfarello's eye.

"I should revive all these people," she sighed, giving a casual wave with her hand, her smile still not sitting quite right.

Farfarello eyed her silently, watching her half-hearted attempt at humour. It  felt better, knowing she was trying, though it cost her to keep that mask on.

Giving a half smirk, he acknowledged her unasked question.

"You could," he agreed amused, Serenity's eyes brightening when he took the bait, "but I would only kill them again."

A secretive smile was shared between the two, Serenity lifting a hand to hide her slight snicker while Farfarello's frown twitched slightly, as if sharing an inside joke.

"Yes, you would, wouldn't you." 

Her eyes twinkled as he inclined his head minutely, both gazing into each others eyes, lost in fond memories.

Ken shuffled slightly, fidgeting, beginning to feel the chill of the crisp night air as they had been standing still for far too long. When Manx had called, little time had been put aside to grab descent clothing. In their haste, most of Weiss had only grabbed what was at hand, leaving them standing in pyjama-tops and jeans, a rather cold ensemble in such peculiar circumstances. He was beginning to regret not pausing to dress better, his only purpose so far being to witness the craziest of the bunch of them speaking to a just-as-crazy lady while freezing his _ass _off_. Ken was getting grumpy._

Farfarello, being the ever observant '_crazed'_ assassin, noticed his audience's increasing agitation. Shaking his head free of old memories, he separated from Serenity. 

Slightly more relaxed, he glided over to his team-mates, dumping _his coat on the youngest Schwarz member. Pausing, he surveyed the rest of the young men, a contemplative look on his face before snapping his fingers, a warm silver glow spreading around the shivering boys, starting with Nagi._

Startled as they went from freezing to toasty warm thanks to the silver light, Aya automatically raised his katana, more out of reflex at the close presence of his rival than anything else, before he caught himself. 

Farfarello merely raised an eyebrow at him, amused at the reaction. "If it bothers you _that much, kitten, you can always __pretend it came from __her," he mocked, his head nodding in Serenity's direction._

Schuldig alternated between snickering at Abyssinian's flabbergasted expression and disbelief at Farfarello's casual display of both power _and compassion…_

Crawford looked down on him, raising a single eyebrow in question, while Nagi stared open-mouthed at him. Neither had expected Farfarello capable of magic or any other power, conveniently forgetting of his risen-from-the-dead recovery. 

Farfarello merely shrugged, tired of the attention. "Cat's out of the bag," he stated, dismissing them, switching back to his emotionless persona as he turned back to Serenity, not quite pulling it off as his eyes remained slightly drawn and weary as he closed them, rubbing his temples.

A soothing wind blew over him as his eyes stayed closed, caressing him, making him raise his face to the glowing moon; and as he stood unmoving the others became aware of his clothes fading, transforming in a silver glow of his own. 

As the clothes flowed over his skin, a beautiful contrast to Serenity's, making him seem more mysterious and magical, black and silver mixing in a simple yet elegant pattern, his glow grew brighter, stronger, as if awakening as he bathed in the moonlight.

"Why are you here, Serenity?" he asked, eyes still closed, facing the moon as the wind pulled mildly at his robes, his voice back to the old haunted soul's they had seen hidden behind his eye.

_"Why are you **here?"**_

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Well…_**

**_Not much happened this chapter, and the chapter after that, I think it's going to be mostly dialogue, though with some revelations (hopefully)._**

**_I'm pleased that Farfarello has now officially changed into his old days outfit. I didn't describe it much in this chapter, but you'll be hearing more about it later. (I've even drawn him wearing it, but I don't know how to put pictures on the net so…)_**

**_I've run into so many different ways of spelling the company Schwarz works for, so I've probably picked the wrong one, but I got so fed up…_**

**_For some reason, I keep turning Farfarello into some kind of bastard, but I wanted to underline that Farfarello didn't want to be woken up, Serenity forced his hand. But even I can't be TOO cruel to her (she's such a sweetheart), and in this chapter we've established that they knew each other, at least on a friendly basis._**

**_And don't forget: Italics in the first part is from their shared past (which will become obvious as time goes by)_**

****

**_Ooc-ness is… oh hell, tough shit, their staying that way!!!_**

****

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	7. Chapter 6: Why are you here…?

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

"…" – speaking

'…' - thinking

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 6: Why are you here…?**

"Why are you here?"

The question hung in the air, begging to be answered.

But… she didn't know. Why _was_ she here? Why had she forced him awake? Was she _that_ selfish? Was she _that_ cruel?

Looking into his golden eye, seeing his silver-white hair flutter against pale skin, she felt an ache in her heart, a desperate longing. She didn't _want to be the only one anymore. She didn't __want to walk the Earth knowing she was __different, the only one of her kind left. She would walk through__ fire, just to see that shade of silver __NOT _reflected_ in a mirror. And she would fly through Hell, if it meant that she would see __him there…_

"Who do you hate in this life, Farfarello? Is it me?"

They would have thought she was stalling, were it not for her small tired voice as her shoulders hunched. The bells had lost their chime; the silver pools, their lustre… Her eyes would meet no ones, staring down on the grass, filled with reluctant resignation. This question was _important_ to her. 

Yet… everybody knew Farfarello hated God. How could she _Not_ _Know_ _THAT, when she claimed to have _known_ _him_ in the past?_

A thoughtful eye trailed over the fey, measuring her, tawny eye noting the way she shivered, as if expecting to be struck down. She was _afraid_…

"Farfarello hated Selene." 

The tone was neutral, quiet, but the spark of defiance burning in his eye as he watched for her reaction with a guarded intensity, spoke of belingering intent.

Several eyebrows had risen at his statement. Farfarello _NOT hating _God_ above all was news to _all of them_. _

But the girl simply gave an indulging smile. 

"Yes, that he did," she nodded, apparently understanding what no one else did, "But who do you hate now?"

The answer came much faster this time, as if he had nothing to hide, and why should he hide it anyway?

"Jei hates God."

Serenity's head snapped up at the sound of that name, eyes filled with surprise and uncertainty scrutinizing him, searching him for any lies. The name _Jei seemed to float from her lips, breathlessly, as she mouthed the word, tasting it, trying it… _

Why did such a name have such an impact upon her? Who was this Jei? Why hadn't neither Schwarz or Weiss heard of him before? What did it matter that _he_ hated God when it was Farfarello that was asked?

"_Jei_?"

Schuldig snapped back to the present, not comprehending why the girl-creature was smiling such a brilliant smile from such a trivial thing such as a name, but beneath his sulking even _he_ had to admit that smile warmed his heart.

A curt nod came forth from the Irishman as he confirmed, "Jei," and a bright light lit up in Omi's head, watching the weird interaction between the two. "Farfarello's Jei!" he whispered incredulously to Aya, loud enough for the rest to hear, "It's his _name_!"

The beaming smile died down slowly to a more serene and quiet smile, as her brilliant midnight eyes stayed fastened to him, filled with old sadness. With a soft voice she continued on, "Are they not the same, Jei? The people you hate?"

"Yes." He seemed weary of the sadness seeping into the question, suspicious at her sudden change of attitude. It was as if she held some secret knowledge, and she knew it would brake him…

Yohji didn't quite know what to make of all this. Farfarello/Jei hated God, but God was Selene, and neither of these pieces of information nor the fact that Farfarello was a murderer just _risen__ from the dead seemed to faze the chick. And she had turned _him_ down… for Farfarello!!_

Serenity drifted closer, solemn, her arms opening in an offer of comfort as she neared. Her face was blank in it's expression, though her eyes betrayed her, shining bright with unshed tears, as she spoke in merely a whisper, "Selene is dead, Jei. Your God is dead."

Nagi had always thought that if someone came up to Farfarello and told him that his God was dead, he would either grin like the insane maniac that he was or claim none could kill God. After all, it was… well, God… _the God. Who could kill God? That Farfarello didn't deny what she said, though how would she know; that he fell down on his knees in a daze, mask cracked; and that a single tear fell down his chin, spoke of how much he must have cared for this God, before she betrayed him in Farfarello's eyes._

"Dead?" he looked up at the sorrowful maiden, and for a moment he looked so utterly young, a lost confused little child not comprehending why he was there as the silver creature stooped down to comfort him, hugging him as her face nestled in his shoulder, crying herself.

"Yes. My mother is dead."

Not a word was spoken as they watched the two creatures comfort each other, kneeling on the grass, holding each other in a silent embrace, one wearing virgin white, the other a black so dark it swallowed the light.

Farfarello was the one to brake the embrace. No tears had been shed since the first, and Farfarello _had_ hated God after all. 

Rising up, looking down at Serenity, Farfarello looked empty. His eyes were a mixture of raging anger and weary suspicion, waiting for the final blow after she had brought him back just to take away his passion, but he himself looked empty, hollow. He looked ethereal wearing his ancient black robes, silver circling his shoulders and sleeves, the print of Serenity's crescent etched in silver upon his chest; yet he still looked lifeless… a creature without hope. 'And damned her for doing it,' thought Nagi.

"Why are you here, Serenity?"

The lifelessness in his voice was enough to make her cringe, as they faced each other off. It had gone too far. There was no going back now. She would have her answer and then she would make it right, even if she had to take Gods place.

At first, Ken thought she wasn't going to answer. But then she glowed a brilliant silver, and suddenly she had wings, pure white tawny wings covering the sky so only the moon could peek through. She was an angel. The girl was an _angel_.

Flashing lights surrounded her, magic wind whipping her twin ponytails as she spread her wings. She looked magical, she looked mythical, she looked majestic; and as she transformed she spoke her heart, sweeping her hands at her wings.

"Who do you hate now, Farfarello? Is it me? Do you hate me, Jei? Me who looks so much like my mother; the very icon of your God? Me who must take my mothers place? Do you hate me, my Fallen One?"

***

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I don't know. Don't you want me to be here?"_

_"…"_

_ "*sniffle* I don't like being alone anymore…"_

_"… neither do I…"_

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Okay, I'll admit… The wings were too tempting (always was a sucker for angels…)_**

**_This chapter might have opened something close to a can of worms, but their past together is extensive (an I have every single thing saved on file… JOY!!) It leaves you wondering what on earth Selene (I know some call her Queen Serenity, but the whole Serenity I, Serenity II, Serenity III thing is both annoying and confusing so…) did to the poor boy (just to leave you wanting… It was _nasty_!! what she did to him!!)_**

**_Both Farfarello and his darling Serenity (note the sarcasm) are at this point really experiencing mood swings… as if you didn't notice. It really can't be helped, though even I find it a tad bit annoying (and I wrote the damn piece!!) _**

**_And mentioning Farfies robes… think of something close to Helios's uniform (it looks soo much nicer than armour, and Lunarians are a peaceful race.)_**

**_I actually have a plan when it comes to Farf and Renity, but I still haven't made up my mind whether the princess makes it out alive or not… It's so easy for it to go both ways… _**

**_And don't forget: Italics in the first part is from their shared past (which will become obvious as time goes by)_**

****

**_Ooc-ness is… oh hell, tough shit, their staying that way!!!_**

****

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	8. Chapter 7: We’ll fall together…

Yes. Yes, I _am being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… _

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though weather he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

"…" – speaking

'…' - thinking

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 7: We'll fall together…**

_"Who do you hate now, Farfarello? Is it me? Do you hate me, Jei? Do you hate me, my Fallen One?"_

'So that's what she wanted…' 

A faint smile crossed his lips, twitching as he tried to suppress it. A spark slowly grew, flickering as he looked upon the heavenly being standing tall, anxiously waiting his reply.

The entire crew of Weiss and Schwarz was there, seeing the transformation Farfarello underwent after the angels speech. Slowly his head had risen, throughout the speech, and where before there had been empty weariness, there now stood a spark of interest, of mild bemusement; and though he was showing more emotion than normal in that small smile, Nagi had no doubt that the old Farfarello had returned.

"Fallen One?" he mocked in a doubting tone, watching her fidget at the mention of the new nickname.

"Well, you _are my Fallen One. The first Lunari to hate, the first to shed blood, the first to kill. The only one to be banished down to Earth. You're my Fallen Angel, Farfarello," she admitted, head turned in innocent embarrassment. "I missed you, Farfarello. Don't… don't go away again..."_

If Nagi remember his religion class correctly, the 'fallen angel' was Lucifer, Satan himself, and _he_ had been the one that God had loved _the most_. Though Farfarello _loathed_ God, wanted to hurt him, or as it turned out, _her_, he must have loved her very much once, for such fury to be turned on her. And this was her daughter…

"Fallen Angel, hmm?" the Irishman mused aloud, tapping a silver blade against his skin thoughtfully, drawing shallow blood. He cast a sideways glance at the moon, askance, perhaps seeking guidance from the orb that had tortured him so much. 

A final glance was thrown Nagi's way, Nagi who was youngest, who cared the most about them. He was smiling at him. Uncertainly perhaps, but after this night, who could blame him? 

That smile was really all it took to make his decision…

Both Schuldig and Nagi were startled when Farfarello, after scrutinizing them thoroughly, smiled at them. It was a calm smile, a quiet smile, a smile that bore no madness or hardness in it; and though Farfarello was still covered in scars and had only a single golden eye left, for that one moment he looked at peace. And then he transformed…

Soft white feathers fluttered about him, floating on the breeze as they fell. Long white angel wings, matching Serenity's, arched out of his back, a sharp contrast to his midnight clothing, spreading out across the sky as they stretched.

Schuldig barely had time to blink before Farfarello had shifted, standing in front of Serenity, angel facing angel, feral smirk tilting towards her as his knife hovered close to pale skin.

"I'll be your _Fallen __One, rabbit," he breathed, both menacing and seductive in one go, "But make no mistake; I am _no_ angel. __This 'Fallen One' comes at a price."_

Pure determination was all that met him in her gaze, refusing to flinch or back down. Not this time…

"So be it then..." he said, when no reply came forth. Raising his silver knife, the ornate dagger, the black clad angel pierced skin and both angels were instantly covered in blood.

Gold and silver eyes watched as the crimson liquid flowed forth, oozing from slashed hands, sharing a morbid fascination at the savage beauty of the spilled blood, the crimson drops that sang of power, of battles fought, and of eternal peace. 

As the blood splashed over trembling hands, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, his bleeding hands clasping hers, smearing them crimson. 

"My blood is on your hands, Serenity…" he whispered, breath ragged through loss of blood, lips hovering close to the other's in a ghost of a caress as their eyes met midway, inching closer. 

"Can you handle that, Serenity?" he murmured breathlessly, eyelid fluttering low as they watched the dark liquid pool in her tiny hands, overflowing. "Can you handle the stain on your soul?"

Bloody hands ghosted up her arms, drops of red creating webbed patterns on pale skin as they passed by, tantalising in their sensual ascent. Eyes shut, savouring the tingle of warm flesh as she leaned into his touch, feeling his warm breath on her throat as he slid infinitely closer. A shiver ran through her body as she felt lips whisper in her ear, mind dazed at the breathless voice, as the two stood like intimate lovers under the shining moon.

_"Tell me you are not afraid, Serenity," he whispered, making her shiver, _"Tell me that you don't fear Death."__

***

_"He is dangerous, Your Majesty!! How can you let her near him?!!"_

_"It makes them happy. He's had so little happiness till now… She keeps him docile."_

_"But it's not enough, Selene!! All that hate… Someday he'll brake loose of his chains and We Will Die!!!"_

_"…it's my fault… He-- He's just a child…"_

_"Children grow up, Selene. He was isolated for a reason. He will hurt Serenity…!!"_

***

Twin orbs blazed open, piercing him with her gaze, two silver pools of molten mercury. Chin to chin, body to body, tingling as they slowly danced around each other, touching yet not touching, only to the sound of the night and blood dripping.

            A breathless voice whispered, lips close to skin:

_"I am afraid of **Death." **_

Eyes fluttered closed.

_"I am afraid of **Loneliness." **_

Nose nuzzled neck.

_"But, I am **not afraid of You."**_

Pink lips parted in a beatific smile as she looked at him, full of warmth, as a small angel rose on her toes, departing a soft kiss on his lips as her bloody hands cupped his face.

Silver light encircled them, gathering the trails of red, slowly fading as it crept back into the wound, price already paid. A bright golden birthmark, long forgotten, blazed alive; a crescent moon, the insignia of the Lunari, the immortals of the Moon. 

 Parting, she caressed the mark with a last touch of lips, before those wise eyes opened again, staring into eyes of one like her, the only one to know her soul.

_"We'll fall together, Farfarello… This time we'll fall together…"_

***

In a park stand two angels, covered in blood among corpses. 

_She was once the Light, princess of a fallen kingdom, now alone._

_He is Death, the darkest of emotions, covered in insanity and cold fury._

Stained in blood, they embrace in the moonlight, both bringers of peace and destruction, both sacrifices to their cause.

But this time, they will not fall alone.

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Weee!!! Another pair of wings!!_**

**_Okay, first!! This was not the end of the story!!! Just the relative end of them meeting each other again. (How could it be the end?!! I haven't told you anything yet!!!)_**

**_Hands up, any that spotted the not so subtle symbolism._****_ (No, I'm not talking about Lucifer!!! And though I'm sure Farfarello hates God, I really don't want to open a debate about him being a Satanist or not. (I'm voting for not))_**

**_Did I actually manage to portray a semi-decent tension between the two (of the good kind, might I add)? _**

**_I'd like to point out (before flamers appear) that I'm rooting for a Farfarello/Serenity match up myself, and it's not really open for debate. (whether they make it out alive is a different matter) _**

**_That's not why they kissed, though there's supposed to be some sexual tension. (Eeeewe!! While they're covered in blood?!) Serenity did that to mark him as her 'Fallen One', just like Farfarello marked her by pouring blood on her hands. Serenity's mark just is a lot more physical: the crescent moon. As to why the mark wasn't there earlier, even though Farfarello is Lunarian, that's part of their history… (and I refuse to spoil it)_**

****

****

**_And don't forget: Italics part is from their shared past (which will become obvious as time goes by)_**

****

**_Ooc-ness is… oh hell, tough shit, their staying that way!!!_**

****

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


	9. Chapter 8: Till he finds his Serenity…

Yes. Yes, I _am_ being naughty, starting another fic, when I promised I'd be working on my first, but… 

*wails* I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! IT WON'T STOP BUGGING ME!!!

I know a lot about Sailor Moon, both manga and anime-wise (though I'm by no means an expert), and though I know little about Weiss Kreuz, I find Farfarello absolutely fascinating. (I must have some sort of fetish for people with silver hair *smile*) 

So I did a lot of research on him, to portray him in the best way, yet in a way I could be comfortable in. I've decided on the cold, smart Farfarello, though whether he's insane or just eerily creepy, I haven't quite decided yet.

Disclaimer: Yes I do admit I do not own neither of these magnificent works, but it's great fun borrowing them. If I ever get around to drawing my own manga, than maybe we can trade. But till then… *sigh* I'll have to settle for loaning them from their respective owners.

Authors note: I might be stepping on a lot of toes when writing this, but I'm sure Farfarello would forgive me. After all, there's going to be a whole lot of blasphemy in later chapters. Usagi… Hell! Usagi forgives everyone!!!

So enjoy!!

"…" – speaking

'…' - thinking

**The Fallen Ones**

**Chapter 8: Till he finds his Serenity…**

_"What's behind that door, mama?"_

_            "Don't you _ever_ go there, Serenity. That's a bad door. There are bad things hiding there…"_

***

The Lunarian's were silent, head resting against head, wings folding in on the other, offering comfort and protection from their surroundings. 

Nagi thought it made a sweet sight. The only problem was wrapping his head around the thought of '_sweet'_ and '_Farfarello'_ being in the same sentence.

"Are we done yet," came Schuldig's whine. It felt like they'd been standing in the park for hours, but it couldn't be more than 2:30 AM at the latest.

Yohji sidled up to the whining redhead, cuffing him over the head in annoyance. "Shut your trap, Red, you're supposed to be an adult."

Both Omi and Ken had sat down on the ground ages ago, Omi slightly leaning against Ken, dozing. 

Crawford had no problems standing as stoic as normal, arms crossed as his eyes, half lidded, viewed the makeshift crew. He seemed content, being the silent observer, much as Aya was doing, though he didn't glare near as much as the violet eyed redhead.

The quiet shift of wind was all the warning the group had, before two angels landed in their midst.

Soft shoes and bare feet landed on the grass, barely making any noise. Black silken robes and pants, light as clouds, mingled with lacy white tresses, as the two straightened, folding their wings. 

The two Lunarian's stood together, facing the rest, as if awaiting judgement. Serenity's face remained calm, her face seemingly shifting between two personalities, one a neutral cool, the dignified royal, the other, 'the child', gazing at them with open interest. Farfarello on the other hand…

"What?" the Irishman said testily as the group ogled the pair. He was standing, arms crossed, one step in front of Serenity, his single eye fastened on his rival, who was returning the glare a hundred fold. 

"Well come on, Farfie, it's not every day we see you with wings," Schuldig drawled, slinging his arm around the Irishman's neck. A lazy glance from the Lunari had him backing off more quickly than a glare.

Serenity stepped closer, slipping into his personal space as her hands wrapped around his arm to gain his attention. The fact that the German redhead had shifted his attentions, and was now gazing rather intently at her with a rather unsettling smirk might be why the Irishman let her. 

"Farfarello?" she asked, eyeing the humans.

The humans in Schwarz shifted uncomfortably as a golden eye swept over them, lingering particularly long on Crawford and Schuldig, before it returned to its previous perch, matching glares with Aya. His arm was extracted from Serenity's grip, without loosing focus of the redhead as he spoke, "We leave."

The words seemed to lift some heavy veil of pressure, easing them as soon as they left the previous Irishman's lips. Had they all been that tense? Had all this been so much more nerve-racking than a normal gig?

Aya was the first to turn. His black coat, ever present on assignments, billowed as he strode towards the exit, eager to leave Schwarz.

The rest were more reluctant, both not wanting to turn their backs on the rival group and curious as to what would happen to the supernatural entities in their presence; but as their unvoiced leader stopped midway, glancing pointedly at them before resuming his stride, they took the hint and began hesitantly to follow.

"Abyssinian."

The voice was cold, quiet, but not one to be ignored; and at the tenseness of the redheads shoulders as he halted, Aya obviously knew this.

Farfarello was staring with a strange new intensity at his docile companion, giving no sign of having spoken. A thoughtful frown marred his face that bled away to a neutral blankness at the calm gaze he received in return. Whatever he had been searching for was not there; she was radiating pure innocence and naiveness, an aura of childish trust.

Not breaking his hold of the moon child he turned towards his rival.

"Let her stay, Abyssinian."

Aya began walking again. He would not be ruled by a madman. That he was an angel didn't matter. He was Schwarz. That was enough.

"Ran."

Aya froze. The rest stared on, confused. Who was 'Ran'? Why would Farfarello calling that make Aya stop?

"I can fix her, Ran. You can be with Aya-chan again…"

The air stilled, holding its breath. The scent of blood intensified as the groups waited.

The redhead inclined his head minutely and began walking again as a beatific smile spread across the moon maidens pale features, surrounded by echoes of protests. To allow Serenity sanctuary in their very home would be to invite disaster, for surly as the thunder followed lightning, the darkangel would follow _her_. Farfarello and Serenity were bound together. Forever.

_"We'll fall together, Farfarello…"_

"You can't be serious?!!" "Where would we put them?!!" "Are you __sure__, Aya?" were all ignored as the redhead vanished into the darkness, slowing down only enough for the winged ones to keep him within sight as he manoeuvred among the corpses.

"_Weiss_?!!!" exclaimed Schuldig incredulously, though whether from surprised bewilderment or disgust was debatable; watching Farfarello glide after the Weiss-leader, wings fading into nothingness with each step, his partner shadowing him silently.

"Aye," floated back the answer, as molten amber fixed briefly on them with cold disdain. "You do not think me stupid enough to leave her in _YOUR_ care, did you?"

Apparently he _had_ as the only retort the telepath could come up with was a disappointed pout, watching the girl eye him curiously before clasping hands with her guardian in defiance.

"Farfarello," the oldest one spoke up, taking charge, "Do not forget where your loyalties lie. You are bound by contract to Estet, till _death_. They would not let you go."

Whether meant as a cautioning warning or as a veiled threat, Crawford's words gained no further reaction other than mere amusement from the scarred teen as he continued walking away into the shadows.

"'_Till Farfarello finds his Serenity, he will serve Estet'_, that was the creed of my contract, that was the promise I made; word for word…" 

A contract that could be so easily misinterpreted when spoken by a madman…

A formulation overlooked in the presence of supposed insanity…

Estet had demanded a contract to the death, and Farfarello had promised them only what he could offer… until he could find his precious Serenity, he would stay. But Farfarello's serenity was not the 'peace of death' as they had thought, the final resting place of the spirit, but the name of a flesh and blood being, an angel more pure in spirit than ever found before.

Farfarello's contract had come to an end, and the mighty Estet had been duped. 

He had won this time, hadn't he, Crawford mused as Farfarello left the park, the echo of harsh laughter disappearing with the fading figures. But Farfarello cannot always win, he thought with smiling wonder, as the maiden looked back upon the park one last time, her laughter tinkling like bells as she blew a kiss towards them before they left. And as the silver dust rained down upon the people, the park came back to life. Like magic. 

Only in a corner, by a smiling angel statue, lay a child as if in sleep. But then… she had wanted to die. That was Farfarello's gift…

***

_"Are you hiding from the bad things?"_

_"Bad things?"___

_"Yes, my mama told me about them. They were supposed to be behind this door…"_

_"…"_

_"I…" shiver " But there are bad things on mama's side _too_…"_

**-**

**_Praeceps: _**

**_Yes, yes… Boring little filler chapter that snaps up a few loose ends before moving to the next stage of the story. Etc etc…_**

**_Meanwhile, you are getting a whee bit more clued in on their past, but of course not enough!!_**

**_What, you didn't expect me to leave poor innocent naïve Serenity in the clutches of Schuldig or Crawford. Yohji is bad enough…('Jocking' ducks tomatoes.) Actually, They are not the bad guys, and I need them somewhere else, but return they will!!!_**

**_I like the bit where Serenity revives the people anyway… heh. Oooh and where Farfarello gets to play telepath._**

**_And don't forget: Italics part is from their shared past (which will become obvious as time goes by)_**

****

**_Ooc-ness is… oh hell, tough shit, their staying that way!!!_**

****

**_Oh! And any spelling mistakes can be blamed on incompetent English teachers, and/or my spell-check program, because I, myself, am PERFECT!!! ;-P (and when I say perfect, I MEAN perfect. My daddy said so ;-) _**

**_If you have any questions about the story that you find unclear, I will do my best to answer them, as long as I deem them of no harm to my present plot-line._**


End file.
